love sick
by analford2k
Summary: A sickness Plagues the Quinn's and Sully's and our favorite heroine must ask for the help of Cloud-Dancing This is the rewrite of "Sick Love" please review and follow. Also send me story ideas I am having Writers Block.


**Hey guys this my first Modern Day story. It focuses on Hannah, Sully, Cloud-Dancing, and Dr. Mike in the modern era. This story is the first of 6 stories that centers on. **Michaela**and Sully's love life. In stories 5 &6 I will introduce my own characters as their children in Addition to colleen Brian and Hannah. Dis- Claimer I ****_don't _****own Dr. Quinn Medicine woman. Send me story ideas please! **

Love sick

A modern day Dr Quinn story

Beep Beep Colleen's alarm clock blared in her ear." Colleen! Time to get up for school." Said Dr. Michaela Quinn "Ok mom". Said colleen. "Oh can you help Katie get ready to please." Sure mom see you in a second". "Ok colleen "ah choo! "**Urg! Allergies** "said colleen to herself after getting herself and Katie ready for school she went downstairs with her sister to find her mom cooking breakfast. "Good ahchoo morning ahchoo mom". A concerned Michaela faces her daughter. "Hmmm good morning to you too". "Oh no"! Coughing Ahchoo! "You aren't going "Ahchoo!" into Doctor Mode again are you" she smiles and hands colleen a tissue. "Well you do look a bit peaked ""oh mom it's just hay fever I know I don't have a fever"." Ok colleen you can go to school." Thanks mom we have a history test in Mr. Sully's class today and I have some stuff to talk about with Hannah." "Well then you better get a move on the bus is here." "Ok mom see you when we get home". Colleen kisses her mom and grabs a pack of pocket tissues. "Bye".

"Hey girl" called Hannah as colleen boarded the bus." Oh Hi ah choo! Hannah". "Whoa! You don't sound or look good colleen." Hannah presses her hand to colleen's forehead "And you're a little warm to the touch." Colleen rolls her eyes "Now you sound like my mom. "Well with just me and dad and him being stubborn I get my fair share of being doctor". "Oh really". "Yep and MY doctor senses are telling me that you have a fever and need rest". "Hannah! Cough cough I am sure it's just allergies"." Alright colleen but if you feel any worse you just get me or my dad ok". "Ok Hannah nice to know I can count on you to be there for me". "Good now that we have that out of the way can we please talk about boys". Wined Hannah "Sure!" Coughed and laughed colleen the rest of the way to school the girls gossiped

Colleen and Hannah are at their lockers 'So are you ready for the all-day history test with my dad colleen". Asked an excited Hannah. "I guess Ahchoo I Ahchoo am"." Urg! These coughs allergies are driving me crazy". She bows her nose "Colleen you look paler you sure you're ok". "Yes Hannah I am fine. Now come on we don't want to be late". Colleen walked into Mr. Sully's classroom Hannah who was still worried pretended to follow but instead whistled to her dad their code for meet me in the hallway before class sully nods and Hannah takes her seat 2 mins later sully walks in. "Hannah can I see you outside". "Sure dad". They walk out. "So what's up sweet pea?" "Its colleen I think she is sick"." Oh really well what are her symptoms". Asked Sully. "Sweating, paleness, warm to the touch, sneezing, coughing, and runny nose". Answers Hannah. Sully looks concerned. "Why didn't Dr. Mike make her stay home?" Asked sully confused. "Well I think she was going to but colleen talked her out of it". Said Hannah. "Oh I see well that girl can be persuasive anyway we will keep an eye on her together but in the meantime let's get to class ok." "Ok dad" Hannah and sully walk in to the room and sully switches from dad to teacher.

"Hannah you may take your seat next to colleen"." Yes Mr. Sully". Olivia raises her hand. "Yes Olivia". Sully asked. "Hannah usually sits with me on test days". Olivia states. "Yes I know but today I want her to sit with colleen". "Yes sir". He hands out the test and eyes a look at colleen. "You may begin"!

**1 hour later**

Hannah finds colleen asleep beside her. "Colleen"? "Colleen"? "Come on wake up". Not able to wake her friend she shook her harder she woke up a bit. "Colleen"? "You ok". Asked Hannah. "Mom? "Asked a confused colleen." Why are you in the pool in December"? Asked colleen. A concerned Hannah turned toward colleen. "Colleen where are you". Asked a concerned Hannah. "I am in my backyard". Said colleen decidedly. "Ok colleen who am I". "You are my mom of course". Colleen goes back to sleep and Hannah looks on in horror. "Mr. Sully! Something is wrong with colleen". "She doesn't know who I am". Sully looks concerned" what"! Sully walks over to colleen and presses his hand to colleens pale forehead. "Oh boy she's burning up I bet it is fever delirium". He stated. "Colleen love can you look at me please". A glassy eyed colleen looked at sully. "Suullyy! Hellpp mee". Uttered colleen. "I will love I promise". Sully picked up colleen "Hannah can you come with me I will need your help to keep her calm ok". Said sully. "Ok dad I will call too she needs to know what's going on". Said Hannah. "Thank you bud that sounds great" said Sully they carried colleen into the old nurses station you see there had not been a nurse at school for three years. "Sully" cough ahchoo cough "cold tired". Murmured colleen. "Okay love here you go get some rest". Said sully Hannah tucked her into the cot." Dad you go back to class I can take care of her by myself". "Are you sure Hannah?" "Yes dad I will whistle our code if I need you." "Okay hanny see you later". "Dad we talked about this don't call me hanny at school". "Oh right sorry". "Sully! Help me please!" Murmured colleen. "Its ok colleen calm down." soothed sully. Sully knelt down to colleen. "Hey love I am right here". Said Sully "Ok sully". Colleen murmured Weakley. Cough ahchoo. "Here colleen drink this". Hannah stated gently. "NO MOM! "Colleen shouted. Colleen coughs uncontrollably. "Colleen its Hannah it's ok." "NO! I WANT SULLY". Yelled colleen. Then paused in a fit of coughing. "Ok I will get him." Said Hannah. Hannah whistles to her dad. "He is coming colleen". She packs her friend in ice to bring down her fever. At that moment sully runs in. "Dad she wants you". Said Hannah. "Can you try to get her eat some broth". Asked Hannah. "Sure Hannah I can try". Said sully "Great dad thanks I am going to call Dr. Mike". Said Hannah. "Ok go ahead I got he covered". Said sully. "Thanks dad. Your welcome now go". Said Sully.

Hannah dials the number Ring. "Hello, this is Dr. Michaela Quinn". Dr. Mike .dad. Dr. Mike asked. "No not this time Dr. Mike its colleen she is lethargic and has- a bad fever". Said Hannah. "Ok is someone with her now". Asked a concerned Dr. Mike. "Yes my dad is". Said Hannah. "Ok here's what you do I want you to get her vitals have her eat some broth and make sure she gets some rest ok I will be there as soon as I can". She stated. "Ok Dr. Mike she will be in good hands with me and my dad". Said Hannah. "Thanks Hannah now do as I say"." Yes Dr. Mike see you soon". Said Hannah. "Ok Hannah bye". Said Dr. Mike she hangs up

Hannah walks back to the room where her dad is taking care of colleen. Suddenly she hears her dads whistle code for emergency. "Dad"! "What is it"? Hannah asked franticly. "Hannah I need you I think colleen is having a seizure". Said sully "Ok I am here". She says. Hannah walks in the room to find colleen shaking uncontrollably. "Oh my word dad! How long has she been like this"? She asked. "1 min I think". Sully said. "What do we do"? He asked her. "Well when I had a seizure last year colleen said that Dr. Mike used magnesium to stop it maybe we can try that". Said Hannah. She searches the medicine cabinet and is amazed to sees a bottle of magnesium and a needle. "Ok dad I need your help with this". She told him. "Sure Hannah how can I help". He asked. "Give her 1mg in the right central vein". He looks confused. "What. "He asked. "Sorry put it in her right arm, "she said. "Ok I am on it "after her dad gave colleen the magnesium she got ready to take her vitals. "Dad do have a piece of paper". She asked. He smiles. "Yep and a pen and clipboard here take them". Said Sully. "Thanks dad". Said Hannah. "Now dad can you go make some broth in the teachers' lounge while I take her vitals. "Ok Hannah". After sully leaves the room Hannah walks over to colleen. Colleen is still asleep. "Colleen! Come on wake up". Hannah pleads. "Hannah"? Colleen mutters. "Yes colleen it's me let give you a checkup". She asks. "No I have to go finish my test". "Oh no you don't". Stated Hannah. "Dad I need your help". She yells "I am here Hannah" said sully as he ran into the room. "Dad miss colleen over here wants to complete her test right now". Said Hannah. "Well love I don't think that's a good idea you are still pretty sick so why not let Hannah give you a checkup". he pauses fighting a sneeze Ahchoo "Then we will let your mom take a look at you and take you home huh"? Oh ok. Said colleen ahchoo coughing sully that is 20 mins later Hannah wrote up her findings they read.

Chart of Colleen Cooper Quinn

Vitals

Temp 103.8

BP 100/70

HR 86

Hydration 20 oz. water

Food 1 cup of broth

Meds we plan to give

Magnesium already given for seizure

Tylenol

Treatment plan

Bed rest

Fluids

Soups

And meds

X Hannah sully

X Sully

"Here colleen take some Tylenol for your fever". Said Hannah. "No thanks I am not sick". Said colleen. "Urg"! "Dad! Colleen won't listen to me she says she is not sick". Said Hannah. "Don't worry her fever is so high she is still delusional". Said sully. "Here let me try to get her eat". He Asked "Ok dad it's worth a try". Said Hannah. Here love try some soup it will make you feel better". "Ok sully". Said colleen after watching her dad feed colleen Hannah got the Tylenol ready for her next dose. "Dad I will help you give her some Tylenol by holding her head while you give it to her". Said Hannah "sounds good bud". Said sully. Hannah held colleens head and sully popped 2 tablets and a gulp of water in her mouth "Here love this will make you feel better and make you sleep Kay." Ok Suullyy". Uttered colleen 10 mins later colleen is asleep 20 mins later Dr. Mike arrives. "Sully!" How is she?" Dr. Mike asked. "Well she is stable and sleeping however she is awful sick her vitals in Hannah's Ch.-Ch.-Ahchoo! Chart" she hands him a tissue "Hmmm looks I need to examine you too." She said concerned. "Oh don't be silly Michaela" Countered sully. Ahchoo coughs "Silly indeed"! Stated Michaela. "Bed now." She stated in her doctor tone. "Yes doctor." Laughed sully before he sneezing again He walks into in the sick room. Michaela close behind. "Hello nurse Hannah I would like to check in Mr. Sully as a new patient. Stated Dr. Mike. "Way ahead of you Dr. Mike". "I've already started a chart and set up a cot". Stated Hannah. "Good job nurse Hannah. Said Dr. Mike approvingly. "Thank you now we have patients to see." Hannah reminded her. "Colleen is improving so I can take care of her while you take care of sully." Said Hannah. "Good idea then we can work together to get them better faster". Said Dr. Mike said. "Let's get started" said Hannah. Hannah went to take care of colleen. While Dr. Mike took care of sully. "Colleen how do you feel "asked a concerned Hannah. "Really weak. "Said Colleen. "Well as soon as I take your temp you get some more rest". She said. "Sounds great" said colleen. She sticks the thermometer in colleen's mouth. It stops at 101."101 it's getting better here is some more fever reducer" Said Hannah." Thanks". Colleen said groggily. "You're welcome now try to get some sleep." Said Hannah "yes nurse Hannah." Said colleen 2 mins later colleen was fast asleep. Hannah thinking to herself ** I will go help Dr. Mike take care of dad. **"Hi Dr. Mike how's dad." "Hi Hannah he's got quite a cough and a fever but I can't tell how high because my thermometer is broken. "Said Michaela. "Here let me try" said Hannah she walks over to her dad and places her hand on his forehead."102.3 And climbing." Said Hannah concerned. "Wow! How do you do that" asked Dr. Mike with curiosity. "Well having a dad who is friends with a Cheyenne medicine man really helps Cloud Dancing taught me." Said Hannah. Suddenly Hannah hears her dad coughing behind her. She pulls honeysuckle root out of her pocket "Here dad this will slow the coughing and reduce your fever." Said Hannah. She puts the remedy in water and helps him swallow it "Thanks Hannah" sully said weakly. "Try to get some sleep." Prompted Dr. Mike and Hannah and Dr. Mike in unison. Sully laughed. "Yes doctor." "Yes nurse" said sully. Before falling asleep "Let's go check on Colleen now." Suggested Hannah. "Good idea. Said Dr. Mike approvingly. They walk into the room where colleen is sleeping soundly on the cot. "Colleen?" Her mother inquired gingerly. "No answer." Inquired Hannah. "No but I think she is just sleeping" said Dr. Mike "that's ok we can examine her while she sleeps don't want to wake her up she needs her rest." Said Hannah. I agree let's get to work." Said Michaela. "Yes ma'am." Said Hannah Hannah walks over to colleen and places her hand on her forehead. Hannah's face falls "What's wrong Hannah? "Asked Dr. Mike. "Her fever is climbing again its back up to 103.7 "she said solemnly. "Wait its climbing again" Dr. Mike asked "yes it had gone down to 101 the last time I checked on her." Said Hannah. Oh no we need to wake her up before… As she speaks colleen begins to seize. Hannah whirls around to look at colleen. Dr. Mike colleen is seizing." Said a now panicking Hannah. "Ok Hannah calm down and grab the magnesium". Said Dr. Mike. "Yes ma'am "said Hannah. She runs over to the medicine cabinet and grabs the magnesium and a needle doses out the medicine and hands it to Dr. Mike "Here you go ." said Hannah. "Thank you Hannah." Dr. Mike positions the needle and gives colleen the medication. Momentary the seizing stops. "That is her second seizure today." Commented Hannah. "We need to wake her up." Stated Dr. Mike. "I'll take care of it." Said Hannah. "Go ahead Hannah." Encouraged Dr. Mike. Hannah pulls some Lavender smelling salts out of her backpack. "This should do the trick." Hannah shifts the bottle from left to right on colleens Nose Bridge. A few minutes later colleen begins to stir. "Mom? Colleen inquires groggily. "I am right here colleen" said Dr. Mike. As she grabs her daughters hand. Hannah gets some more honeysuckle out of her pocket and puts it in some water. "Here Dr. Mike this will help with her fever and cough and maybe help her sleep." "Thank you Hannah." Said Dr. Mike. Dr. Mike lifts colleens head and helps her sip the tonic. Ten minutes later colleen is asleep once again "With both of our patients asleep we can take a break." Said Dr. Mike. They sit down to talk.

Cloud Dancing is sitting in the woods involved in a ritual when he is interrupted by a vision after the vision he deciphers it. "Go help" "Friends Sick" Need Treatment" At School" he gasps and runs to get his bag after grabbing his bag he gets into his truck. 

He arrives at school.

"Hannah? Sully?" He hollers questioningly. Hannah runs to him. Give or take a few sneezes and coughing fit. "Cloud-cough cough-Dancing. What are you ahchoo doing here?" asked Hannah hoarsely. "I had a vision in the woods. "Said Cloud-Dancing. "Now what are you doing out of bed. "Asked Cloud- Dancing sternly. ""Well I am not sick." Retorted Hannah. However a coughing fit undermines her argument. "Oh really." Said Cloud-Dancing. With a little laugh. "Yes really." said Hannah a coughing fit overtook her. With that Cloud-Dancing touched her forehead. "103.5 And climbing". He stated concerned. Cloud-Dancing starts guiding Hannah towards the sickroom. But her knees buckle. "Whoa!" said Hannah. Cloud-dancing picks her up "First Class ticket to bed. Cloud-Dancing stated firmly. "Cloud-Dancing I am NOT sick." Ahchoo! Coughs Ahchoo! Coughs. "Oh really." "Because the last time I checked coughing and a fever ad not being able to stand meant someone was sick." Said Cloud-Dancing with a laugh. At that moment they arrive in the sickroom "Cloud-Dancing I can't go to bed." Said Hannah "oh yes you can and you will." Said Cloud- Dancing and Dr. Mike in unison. "But what about dad and colleen." Asked Hannah in a worried voice. "Well you can't help them if you're sick. "Said Dr. Mike. "Come on you need your rest." Prompted Cloud –Dancing." Oh!" Ahchoo! I give up." said Hannah. "Good because you wouldn't have won anyway. "Said Dr. Mike. "Here is some Honeysuckle for your fever" said Cloud-Dancing. "thanks." said Hannah. "Alright time to get you to bed." Said Cloud- Dancing. "No"! Said Hannah. But her act of defiance was undermined by a coughing fit and her knees buckling. Not wanting Hannah to become sicker Cloud-Dancing carried her to bed

"Cloud -Dancing how is Hannah." asked sully. "She is getting better, but she is super weak." Said Cloud- Dancing. "May I see her?" Asked sully. "Of course my friend. Dr. Mike is with her." Said Cloud-Dancing. Sully runs into Hannah's room she is sitting up in bed. "Hey Bud how do you feel." Asked sully. "Fine daddy." Said Hannah. She pauses to cough. "Hmmmmm you still don't sound it." Laughed sully. "Very funny dad." Said Hannah. "Dr. Mike says the cough will linger for about a week." Added Hannah. Just then sully hears a harsh coughing behind him. It's Dr. Mike. "Whoa! Michaela! Are you ok?" Asked a now concerned sully. "Yes sully I am fine." Said Michaela though chattered teeth. "Michaela it is the middle of summer and your shivering from head to toe." Said sully. He puts his hand on Michaela's forehead "And you've spiked a fever I want you in bed now." Said sully firmly. He carried Michaela to bed then whistled to Cloud-Dancing. "What is it Sully." Asked Cloud-Dancing. "Can you mix up some honeysuckle tonic. "Sure sully" Said Cloud- Dancing. "Thanks" sully walks into Michaela's recovery room carrying the tonic. Hi love! How do you feel." Sully asks "like I should be on my feet. " Said Michaela. "Not on my watch." Said Sully. "Why! Sully." Asked an exasperated Michaela. Because I love you. Said sully then he leaned in and gave his beloved a very passionate kiss.

**To Be Continued….. **

**Ok Guys I am sorry for the cliff hanger but I need more followers. Story 2 Picks up where this one left off. Story 2 will be published in 2 weeks. **

**This is the rewrite you guys requested **


End file.
